


Smack My Bitch Up

by snipershezz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, I'm clearly so very messed up, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Questionable Personal Hygiene, Ravagers are vicious violent murderous assholes, So sue me, Top!Kraglin, Very Questionable Sexual Practices, Violent Sex, a weird type of love that I found cute, and they ain't about to let us forget it, dirty space pirates, just - there's a lot of violence here, like - I cannot stress that enough, like so bad, our boys are much gross in this, pushybottom!Yondu, this is dank as hell peeps, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: Yondu breathed in the stench of battle like it was a fine wine. There was nothing quite like a mutiny to break up the monotony of your week.





	Smack My Bitch Up

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you now, I really went to town here. This is grungy, dank, bloody and gory. It’s the absolute perfect setting for these two so I just let loose and stuffed this corpse of a fic with as much gore as I could pull from my twisted little mind. I’m justifying because it’s October and Halloween *is* in October so – horror and all that.
> 
> Soundtrack to this fic is The Prodigy’s album The Fat of the Land ;) (clearly to blame for the title as well XD)
> 
> Also, if you can spot the movie quote *and* name the movie it came from, you have my undying love and win all the kinky internet cookies XD
> 
> October 8th - Prompt Eight - Blood/Gore
> 
> #kinktober

The eye of the man trying to strangle Yondu exploded, spraying him in blood and eyeball jelly.  The Centaurian blinked, seeing Kraglin’s favourite knife in the place of the man’s left eye and smirked viciously.  He pulled it out with a squelch, spinning and cutting the next man in his path down with it.

Bodies, multicoloured blood and entrails of half a dozen different species lined the hallway in which they were fighting.  Yondu breathed in the stench of battle like it was a fine wine.

There was nothing quite like a mutiny to break up the monotony of your week.

Yondu advanced on the last man, as Kraglin stalked him from the other side.  The terrified mutineer struggled to load a clip into his plasma pistol.  The whole process rendered redundant as Kraglin lopped off one arm with his machete and Yondu pulled his head back, slitting his throat and revelling in his last dying gurgle.

The Centaurian – drenched in blood – held the man up by his hair.

Kraglin gave him a dry smirk, “He’s got an arm off.”

Yondu chuckled, “That he does. Ya alright?”

The Hraxian nodded, “Few scrapes an’ bruises but I’ll live.” He chuckled, “All this blood ain’t mine.”

The captain dropped the dead man in a heap, “There ain’t nothin’ like a lil’ blood lettin’ ta get yer soul singin’ am’I’right?”

“Fuckin’ oath.” The taller man got a heated look in his eye as he stared at Yondu, drenched and grinning like the murderer he was.  Kraglin dropped the machete in his hand and stepped up to the Centaurian, hooking a hand around his neck and pulling him up for a vicious kiss.

Yondu groaned, gripping the Hraxian’s jumpsuit and yanking him flush. He could taste a myriad of flavours on the other man’s tongue – blood, bile, gore – where he’d ripped someone open with his teeth, whiskey and rotten food.  It was a fantastic blend of disgusting Yondu utterly adored.

Kraglin gripped his shoulders, pushing him down to the bloody floor littered with bodies and limbs – still warm and steaming. His hand slipped in the bloody remains of someone’s liver and he hit Yondu’s chest with a thump, pushing the air from the older man’s lungs.

“ _Fuck._ ” The Centaurian wheezed before giving a chuckle and lifting his hips – Kraglin’s weight still on top of him – to shimmy out of his leathers.

Kraglin’s blood-slicked fingers slipped on the zipper of his jumpsuit and he cursed, before yanking the thing so hard in broke. He reached into his underwear and pulled himself out as Yondu’s filthy hands slid under his shirt and gripped his chest hair roughly, he yanked the man to him giving him a manic leer, “Ya better fuck me so hard I see tha fuckin’ stars or yer gon’ end up as one o’ these bodies darlin’.”

Kraglin stuck his hand out, finding a heart and squeezing it.  The still warm blood slipped out coating his fingers and dripping down his wrist, he smirked ferally, “I think I c’n manage that.” He lubed himself up with the blood of one of their enemies and shoved himself into the Centaurian’s body all the way to the hilt.

Yondu’s back arched like the curve of a long bow, mouth open in a silent shout. He punched Kraglin roughly on the shoulder before pulling his mouth down into a blistering kiss.  The Hraxian started up a brutal rhythm, the older man’s coat sliding across the gore filled floor with the force of it.  Kraglin gripped the captain’s duster in a fist to keep him in place, other bloody hand coming down to violently jerk him in time with his thrusts.

Yondu’s craggy teeth cut into Kraglin’s tongue as he came, biting down and filling the Hraxian’s mouth with his own blood.  The taste of the man’s stale spit mixed with his blood sent him over the edge and he snarled out his release, foot slipping on a stray limb.

Kraglin’s head dropped to the older man’s chest as he caught his breath, “So –” He managed to get out around his erratic breathing, “Ya see tha fuckin’ stars or am I gunna hafta git ma head lopped off?”

Yondu stroked his mohawk with an uncharacteristically gentle touch. “Darlin’ that were so good I think I had one o’ them outta body experiences.”

The Hraxian barked out a laugh, blood lust fading slowly from his veins.  He pulled his head off the Centaurian’s chest and looked around, “Fuck me. We made a right mess, didn’t we?”

Yondu snickered, “Ya ain’t wrong.” He replied, taking stock of the hallway.

Kraglin pulled himself up, tutting at the broken zipper on his suit, and tucking himself back into the ruined leather.  He held a hand out to Yondu, who took it and was hauled to his feet.  The Centaurian tucked his blood-soaked shirt back into his leathers and zipped them up, fixing his belt and looking around with a satisfied grin.

“What’s tha plan then?” Kraglin asked, cracking his back.

“Go sort tha crew out, get somement ta eat, go ta bed for – like – twelve hours, then deal wit’ this cluster fuck tomorra.” He slapped the Hraxian companionably on the back, “Anythin’ ya wanna add ta that?”

The taller man looked thoughtful, “Maybe a shower?”

Yondu looked at him with a smirk, and they both burst out laughing.

The Centaurian swiped his hand under his nose with a little chuckle, “Com’on ya idjit, le’s git ta tha bridge.”

“Yes’sir.”

Yondu slung an arm around Kraglin’s waist as they picked their way through the mess, “Oh an’ Kraggles?”

“Yeah?”

Yondu squeezed the man’s waist lightly, “Ain’t no one I’d rather have at ma back.”

Kraglin smiled, giving the captain a little nudge, “Me either, sir. Me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, as usual mad shout out and big love to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
